


Хорошие вибрации

by Elafira



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack and Smut, F/M, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Vibrators, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elafira/pseuds/Elafira
Summary: Рей так часто пользуется вибраторами, что заводится, едва услышав жужжание. Одним прекрасным днём, когда у её босса вибрирует телефон, и она попадает в неловкую ситуацию, Рей решает, что пора избавиться от условного рефлекса на этот звук. Вот только Бен как назло приносит в офис всё больше вибрирующих штуковин…
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Хорошие вибрации

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Vibrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336433) by [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae). 



Рей сидела перед столом своего босса, делая заметки и отчаянно желая, чтобы Бен Соло был хоть немного менее привлекательным. Как от секретаря и личного помощника вице-президента «Органа-Соло Индастрис», от неё требовалось вести себя спокойно, собранно и профессионально в любой ситуации. Однако, сидя перед мужчиной вроде Бена, держать себя в руках было сложно.

Он был горячим и задумчивым, с глазами поэта, плечами полузащитника и гривой густых шикарных чёрных волос. Такие великолепные губы, как у него, иметь было практически грешно. Сейчас она уставилась на них, задумавшись, каково это – ощущать их на своей коже.

– Записала?

Рей упала с небес на землю.

– Эм-м… что?

– Встреча с Хаксом. Переносим. Ты меня вообще слушаешь? – Бен скептически на неё взглянул.

Щёки Рей запылали.

– Да. Простите, сэр. Я плохо спала.

– Правда? – он наклонился к столу, сплетя длинные пальцы в замок. – Почему? Кошмары снятся?

Бен смотрел на неё таким пронзительным взглядом, что Рей поёжилась на месте. Иногда она думала, что Бен подозревал о её сексуальном влечении к нему… но нет, это было лишь её возбуждённое воображение. У Бена всегда был такой глубокий взгляд, поэтому сейчас он не смотрел на неё по-особенному.

– Да, – призналась она. – Я постоянно ворочалась, – из-за снов о нём, разумеется.

– Понятно. Ну, может, сегодня мне удастся тебя изнурить, и этой ночью ты будешь спать лучше.

Рей чуть не задохнулась, когда её грязные мыслишки превратили это высказывание во что-то непристойное. _«Он говорит о работе,_ – мысленно упрекала она себя. – _Просто о работе»._

И именно в этот момент тишину резануло внезапным вибрирующим звуком. Его телефон громко зажужжал на столе – Бену звонили.

Предательское тело Рей отреагировало мгновенно. Это звучало точно так же, как её вибратор в длинном переменном режиме, и она вся вздрогнула, почувствовав влагу между ног. Боже, видимо, в последнее время Рей слишком много мастурбировала, раз даже вибрирующего звука было достаточно, чтобы она потекла. Рей прикусила губу и сдержала скулёж.

Взгляд Бена был прикован к её груди, и Рей поняла, что возбуждённые соски натянули ткань блузки. Она покраснела и сосредоточилась на лежавшем на коленях блокноте. Её рука настолько дрожала, что буквы в заметке о переносе встречи с Хаксом плясали во все стороны.

Телефон продолжал жужжать, и жужжать, и жужжать, невольно вызывая у Рей воспоминания об утреннем сеансе самоудовлетворения. Было хорошо, настолько хорошо, что она выкрикивала имя Бена, оргазмируя до тёмных пятен перед глазами. Низ её живота напрягся от желания. Такими темпами она оставит после себя на стуле мокрое пятно.

– Вы возьмёте трубку? – требовательно спросила она.

Бен пристально смотрел на Рей, словно анализируя каждый мускул на меняющемся выражении её лица.

– Нет.

Наконец вибрации прекратились. Рей глубоко вздохнула, желая унять возбуждение. Ей просто нужно было продержаться ещё несколько минут, после чего она сможет скрыться в туалете и использовать крошечный вибратор-пулю, который держала в своей сумочке на экстренный случай.

– Итак, – Бен нарушил полнейшую тишину. – Встреча с Хаксом…

Слава богу, Рей было на чём сосредоточиться и отвлечься от своей неловкой реакции на звонок Бена. Она выпрямилась на стуле. Время взять себя в руки и вести себя как профессионал.

– Да, сэр. Давайте обсудим детали.

***

Следующим утром Рей пришла на работу, как обычно, на пятнадцать минут раньше и сделала Бену кофе. Она понесла кружку ему в кабинет, чтобы оставить на столе – тогда он сможет выпить его, как только придёт.

Открыв дверь, она поняла, что Бен уже в офисе. Портфель лежал на столе, на стуле висело пальто, а дверь в его ванную была открыта.

Что-то завибрировало низким жужжащим звуком, и это настолько напомнило Рей её надёжный вибратор-пулю, который она только что использовала в своей машине, что она застонала, а кофе тут же полетел на пол.

– Чёрт! – крикнула Рей, когда кружка разбилась, а на ноги брызнул горячий кофе.

Жужжание мгновенно оборвалось, и Бен выскочил из ванной.

– Что произошло? – крикнул он, бросаясь к Рей. Поняв, в чём проблема, он выругался и быстро побежал назад в ванную за полотенцем. Бен опустился на колени, чтобы помочь убрать беспорядок, возражая протестам Рей.

– Иди брызни холодной водой на ноги, – приказал он. – Я разберусь.

Рей неохотно позволила боссу наводить порядок и направилась в ванную, чтобы отмыть ноги. Его личная ванная была чистой, с кое-какими туалетными принадлежностями на случай, если ему понадобится переночевать в офисе или привести себя в порядок перед важной встречей. На краю раковины лежала электробритва – _вот она,_ причина того, что Рей потеряла контроль над своими двигательными функциями.

Рей наклонилась и начала обтирать мокрой тряпкой покрасневшие ноги, когда услышала позади шорох. Она оглянулась и увидела, что Бен стоит в дверях. Взгляд его широко распахнутых глаз был устремлён куда-то ниже её талии, и Рей поняла, что её юбка задралась, обнажив ноги почти до ягодиц.

Чёрт, она ведёт себя ужасно непрофессионально. Рей выпрямилась, поправляя юбку.

– Простите, – заикнулась она. – Я этим утром сама не своя.

Бен нервно сглотнул.

– Нет, ничего. Извини. Я не хотел…

– Не хотели чего?

Он отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Ничего.

– Это я должна извиняться. Вашу любимую кружку разбила.

– Это не моя любимая кружка.

Рей нахмурилась.

– Но это же ваша кружка со «Звёздными войнами». Вы любите «Звёздные войны».

– Ладно, может, это моя любимая, – он пренебрежительно махнул рукой. – Неважно. Куплю новую.

Он всё ещё таращился на неё, и Рей тоже перевела на него взгляд, очарованная взъерошенными волосами и наполовину сбритой щетиной. Этим утром Бен выглядел рассеяннее обычного, и Рей захотелось подойти и привести его всего в порядок – ну или в беспорядок, окончательный.

– Пойду сделаю ещё кофе, – сказала она, снова разглаживая юбку. К счастью, на кремовую ткань попало всего несколько брызг кофе.

Бен кивнул.

– Хорошо. А я… ну… закончу бриться.

Едва Рей переступила порог кабинета, жужжание возобновилось. Она поёжилась и свела ноги, прижавшись к дверному проёму, одолеваемая дрожью. Господи, она действительно испортила себя – во многих смыслах – привычкой постоянно мастурбировать. Если у неё и дальше будет срабатывать рефлекс Павлова на всё вибрирующее, остаётся надеяться, что Бен не возьмёт бритьё в офисе за привычку.

***

В конце дня Рей принесла Бену распечатанный отчёт. Он сунул бумаги в свой портфель.

– На вечер, – сказал он. – Иду сегодня на благотворительный приём, и нужно будет чем-то заняться, избегая общения с людьми.

Рей сочувственно наморщила нос.

– Фонд вашей матери? – Лея была генеральным директором «Органа-Соло Индастрис», но также вела и активную общественную жизнь, вращавшуюся вокруг бесконечных благотворительных ужинов.

Бен закатил глаза.

– Само собой.

– Вам нужно ещё что-нибудь перед уходом? – Рей сложила руки за спиной, решив закончить день на профессиональной ноте.

– Вообще да, – Бен сорвал с шеи синий галстук и отбросил его в сторону. – Где-то здесь должен быть мой красный галстук. Можешь найти его?

– О… – Рей моргнула в ответ на странную просьбу. – Разумеется.

Бен криво улыбнулся, привлекая внимание Рей к своим сочным губам.

– Спасибо. Мне нужно немного привести себя в порядок, – он исчез в ванной, оставив дверь открытой, и Рей услышала шум проточной воды.

Стоя на коленях, она копалась в куче выброшенных предметов одежды – мужчина проводил в офисе слишком много времени – и в этот момент из ванной послышался звук вибратора.

– Да ты, блять, издеваешься? – сказала она, её пульс забился быстрее. – Опять? – его лицо всё ещё выглядело гладко выбритым, но, может, он пропустил участок.

Бен высунул голову из ванной.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил он с торчащей изо рта электрической зубной щёткой.

Да, кое-что определённо случилось: Рей превратилась в извращенку, и это не лечится. Боже, какая же она испорченная. Бен заслуживал большего, чем её неутолимая жажда.

– Ничего, – сказала она, вставая с зажатым в кулаке красным галстуком. – Просто отвлеклась, – Рей протянула ему галстук, надеясь, что он не заметит, как дрожат её пальцы. – Я сейчас собираюсь идти домой.

Бен выглядел почти разочарованным. Он нащупал кнопку на зубной щётке, и жужжание, к счастью, прекратилось.

– Ладно, – пробормотал он с зубной пастой во рту. – Увидимся.

Рей быстро ушла, полная решимости избавиться от этой смущающей физической реакции на жужжащие звуки. К сожалению, это значило отказ от её манящего арсенала вибраторов, но она ведь в состоянии продержаться неделю-две. Верно?

***

Три дня спустя, ворвавшись в кабинет Бена с кружкой кофе в руке, Рей нахмурилась. Как выяснилось, без мастурбации по три раза в день дела у неё пошли не очень хорошо. После того, как она возвела свои игры с вибратором на пьедестал лучшего достижения технического прогресса, не считая национальной космической программы, одни её пальцы с задачей уже не справлялись.

В секунду, когда она переступила порог кабинета Бена, в воздухе раздалась серия пульсирующих вибро-звуков. Рей взвизгнула.

– Да господи, _блять!_

Бен вскочил на своём кресле, спустив ноги со стола, и спешно засунул что-то под кипу бумаг.

– В чём дело? Что случилось?

Рей понятия не имела, как сформулировать свою проблему: на часах восемь утра, её нервы расшатались из-за лишения оргазма, и что бы там сейчас ни прожужжало, оно разбудило киску Павлова, а это значило, что сейчас Рей как никогда распалена, поэтому она просто с грохотом поставила кружку кофе Бену на стол.

– Ничего, – огрызнулась она. – Просто утро не задалось.

Затем Рей увидела, что было на экране его монитора, и подбоченилась.

– Бен Соло, вы играете _в компьютерные игры_ в рабочее время?

Его щёки слегка порозовели, и он провёл своей аппетитно огромной – _чёрт тебя дери, исступлённый мозг, соберись_ – рукой по волосам.

– Эм-м… ага. Пытаюсь расслабиться перед важной встречей, – он вытащил из-под бумаг геймпад от X-бокса и помахал им. – Я принёс приставку из дома.

Рей уставилась на чёрный контроллер. Боже, в его руке он выглядел крошечным, словно мог сломаться, стоило Бену сжать пальцы крепче. Он понажимал что-то, и гаджет снова завибрировал.

Глаз Рей дёрнулся. Её киска тоже дёрнулась, но она изо всех сил постаралась это проигнорировать. Потом большой палец Бена начал маневрировать круговыми движениями по джойстику, и битва была проиграна.

Чёрт, блять, подери. Что бы этот палец сотворил с её клитором?

Она не могла перестать пялиться на его руки. Рей облизнула губы, загипнотизированная скользящими движениями его большого пальца. Контроллер вибрировал, снова и снова, мощность была не только слышна, но и видна по его гудящим вместе с геймпадом большим рукам, пока он сражался с какими-то плохими парнями на экране.

Он мог бы держать в руках и вибратор. Мог бы прижать его к киске Рей своими большими умелыми руками и довести до состояния абсолютного отчаяния, а потом мог бы накрыть её своим ртом, проникнуть внутрь пальцами и…

– Рей?

Она подпрыгнула от звука его голоса. Пресвятая вибро-мать, её трусики насквозь промокли, а в висках стучала кровь.

– Да? – удалось прохрипеть ей.

Его большой палец остановился на джойстике, что значило, теперь она могла оторвать взгляд от его рук и взглянуть в лицо. И _ох,_ его лицо только усугубило ситуацию. Он был таким красивым, смотрел на неё своим пронзительным взглядом, сводившим её с ума, и Рей готова была _умереть._

– Ты какая-то… рассеянная.

Рей не вообразила себе всю ту картинку. Она вообразила себе всю ту картинку? О господи, что, если Бен понял, насколько пошлые мысли о нём лезут ей в голову на работе? Она выпрямилась и закрыла глаза, чтобы не нужно было больше на него смотреть.

– Всё нормально. Просто нужно выпить кофе.

Он вздохнул.

– Ладно, иди выпей кофе. И Рей?

Она остановилась в дверном проёме.

– Да?

– Пожалуйста, не говори моей матери, что я играю в видеоигры.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы снять странное напряжение, возникшее между ними, и Рей усмехнулась.

– Хорошо, сэр. Я ничего не видела. Вам в любом случае не мешает расслабиться.

Уходя, она могла поклясться, что услышала, как он пробормотал:

– Тебе тоже.

***

К концу недели Рей убедилась, что находится в эпицентре некого галактического заговора. Бену Соло определённо не нужно было _столько_ вибрирующих штуковин. Но каждый день он приносил что-то новое – то забывал побриться дома, то хотел расслабиться за игрой в видеоигры, то ставил на телефон будильник на каждые двадцать минут для своей «зарядки». Хуже всего было последнее: Рей не только вынуждена была слушать его вибро-будильник, но и наблюдать, как он постоянно бездельничает.

Она всегда знала, что Бен был большим и энергичным, но его тренировки только доказали это. Он даже установил раздвижной турник в дверном проёме ванной, что значило, Рей доводилось видеть, как он подтягивается, касаясь перекладины подбородком, не раз за день. Бен не переодевался в спортивный костюм и выполнял упражнения в своей белой рубашке, брюках и галстуке (и пиджаке – опционально). Это было впечатляюще, но ужасно непрактично, и эти два слова, как сейчас подумалось Рей, характеризовали Бена Соло как нельзя лучше.

Да, босс Рей ударился в фитнес и владел тревожно большим количеством вибрирующих девайсов, но это не давало Рей права быть извращенкой и никак её не оправдывало. Но серьёзно, кто мог бы сопротивляться привлекательности подтягивающегося на перекладине Бена Соло в костюме? Ни у кого не было такой силы воли.

Она всё ещё придерживалась строгой безвибраторной диеты, надеясь хоть немного унять свой условный рефлекс на звук, но это, по всей видимости, не помогало. Нет, Рей возбуждалась с каждым днём всё больше и больше, что заставляло её все больше и больше осознавать, насколько привлекательным был её босс.

Рей сидела напротив его стола, расписывая график собраний на следующую неделю, когда Бен застонал и потёр область между плечом и шеей.

– С вами всё в порядке? – спросила Рей, пристально глядя на его длинные пальцы.

– Болит спина. Думаю, я в последнее время слишком много тренируюсь, – он выдвинул ящик и затем достал оттуда зловещий на вид девайс с длинной ручкой и сплюснутой овальной вершиной. – Я купил этот массажёр, но трудно дотянуться до нужного места под правильным углом.

Бен включил его, и _да,_ Рей встряла. Звучало в точности как вибратор. Если подумать, это, вероятно, был один из тех туманных «массажёров для личного пользования», которые, как полагали мужчины, использовались для снятия напряжения в мышцах (но женщинам было лучше знать).

Он потёр массажёром плечо.

– Ты не могла бы мне помочь? – спросил он спустя несколько секунд. – Потом и я тебе помогу снять напряжение.

И, о господи, как же она хотела, чтобы Бен Соло помог ей снять напряжение. Рей встала и на дрожащих ногах шагнула к его стороне стола. Когда она забрала из его рук массажёр, они коснулись друг друга пальцами, и по телу Рей словно пронеслась искра.

Она направила вибрации на его напряжённую верхнюю часть спины и плечи, усиливая мощность и прижимая массажёр к нему плотнее. Бен застонал, его голова резко наклонилась вниз.

– Вау, – сказал он. – Эта штука и впрямь мощная.

Немного колеблясь, Рей положила другую руку ему на плечо, удерживая Бена на месте, пока водила массажёром по спине. Мышцы под её рукой двигались, и она надавила большим пальцем на мышечный узел.

– Рей, это потрясающе, – сказал он глубоким, гортанным голосом, отправившим её грязное воображение на запретную территорию. – Хорошая девочка.

Рей застыла.

– Что вы сказали?

– Эээ… – Бен повернулся к ней лицом в своём кресле, широко распахнув медово-карие глаза. – Хорошая разминочка. Это я и сказал. Хорошая разминочка, ощущения потрясающие.

Рей стояла с жужжащим массажёром в руке, не в состоянии отвести взгляд от его неотразимого лица. Она на девяносто процентов была уверена, что он сказал не _«хорошая разминочка»,_ но, может, у неё галлюцинации из-за похоти?

– Так, – сказал Бен, забирая массажёр. – Твоя очередь, – он встал и повернул её к себе спиной, затем одну руку опустил Рей на плечо и начал массировать спину.

Рей застыла на месте, не в силах поверить, что это происходило на самом деле. Рука Бена была такой огромной, что пальцы накрыли её ключицу, а вибрации массажёра вызывали невероятные чувства. Напряжённые мышцы начали расслабляться, и когда Бен начал тереть болезненную точку большим пальцем, как пару минут назад делала она, Рей едва не упала в обморок. Она чуть глухо застонала, стоило ему найти особенно болезненное место.

Дыхание Бена коснулось её уха, когда он наклонился, сильнее надавливая массажёром.

– Ты так напряжена, – прошептал Бен, его рука скользнула ниже, начав массировать поясницу.

Рей была настолько распалена, что вполне могла наброситься на своего босса. Её трусики промокли, а по коже пробежала дрожь возбуждения.

В последние дни для разрядки Рей не хватало одних только её пальцев, но она не сомневалась, что пальцев Бена хватило бы. Его сильный большой палец обводил бы восхитительные круги вокруг клитора, пока средний и указательный проникали в неё всё глубже, и она бы взорвалась, словно атомная бомба, позволяя накопленной за многие месяцы похоти излиться в оргазме всей её жизни.

– Тебе хорошо? – спросил Бен, проводя массажёром по спине.

Господи, почему любая его фраза звучала настолько сексуально? Бен совершенно точно понятия не имел, что с ней сейчас творилось, иначе давно бы прекратил.

– Мммхм, – промычала Рей в знак одобрения, не в состоянии выдать нормальные слова.

– Я рад. Ты так много работаешь, Рей. Ты заслуживаешь чувствовать себя хорошо.

Возбуждение Рей достигло критической отметки. Её киска неконтролируемо пульсировала, и Рей пришлось сжать кулаками ткань юбки, лишь бы непроизвольно не потянуться к Бену. Этот коварный вибрирующий звук обволакивал её разум, шепча о сотнях оргазмов.

Нет. Она не поддастся зову тёмной стороны. Во имя её работы и достоинства, ей нужно противостоять вибрациям и собственным похотливым желаниям.

– Спасибо, – сказала она, заставляя себя отойти на шаг. – Это было… великолепно. Да. Великолепно. Но, эм-м, мне нужно закончить с графиком.

Бен выглядел очень удивлённым.

– Ох. Хорошо, – он нажал на кнопку, и жужжание, к счастью, прекратилось. – Спасибо за массаж. Надеюсь, тебе было… да. Ладно.

– Да. Это было очень… Хм-м… Да. Сэр, – Рей вылетела из кабинета, ощущая чрезмерное трение бёдер и пульсацию внизу живота. Господи боже, она надеялась, что этот конкретный девайс Бен в офис больше не принесёт никогда.

***

Следующее утро принесло тревожный сюрприз. Зайдя в кабинет Бена, она увидела его сидящим на корточках у стола – Бен гладил какого-то зверька. Крошечный чёрный клубок меха пулей устремился к Рей и попытался забраться по её ногам своими маленькими острыми коготками.

– Ай! – она отскочила, едва не пролив горячий кофе на голову животному. – Это что?

– Мой кот. Его зовут Кайло, – Бен поднял котёнка на руки и прижал к своей груди. Существо зашипело и цапнуло его подбородок.

Рей на него уставилась.

– С каких пор у вас есть кот?

– Со вчерашнего вечера, – Бен сиял, глядя на извивающегося в его руках монстра. – Он милый, как думаешь?

На голенях Рей остались розоватые следы от когтей, а на лице Бена, казалось, кровь от трёх равноудалённых друг от друга царапин, поэтому она не была уверена в ответе.

– Он определённо… напористый.

– Мой плохой маленький Кайло, – ворковал он. Монстр вдруг очаровался болтавшимся на шее Бена галстуком и начал его рвать. – Какой непослушный малыш.

Это было нечестно. Почему это котёнок – его непослушный малыш? Рей с радостью готова была вступить в эту должность в любой день недели.

– Могу поинтересоваться, почему Кайло в офисе? – спросила Рей, чувствуя, что у неё прекрасно получается сохранять полнейшее спокойствие перед лицом обстоятельств.

– Он слишком маленький, чтобы оставаться дома одному, – Бен снова опустил котёнка на пол. – Я принёс для него лоток и когтеточку, бояться нечего. О, и игрушки! Посмотри.

Он опустился на колени и схватил…

– Это что за херня? – Рей забыла о профессиональной этике, слишком поражённая видом коричневого шероховатого шарика с чем-то похожим на щупальца. И это… рот, полный _клыков?_

– Это рафтар, – объявил Бен, будто это должно было ей о чём-то говорить. – Ну знаешь, монстр из «Звёздных войн»?

– Хмм… – Рей нравились «Звёздные войны», как и многим, но она не знала названия каждого второго монстра. – И он здесь, потому что?..

– Я купил его несколько месяцев назад на «Galaxy’s Edge», но раньше как-то незачем было использовать. Смотри, – Бен положил игрушку на пол и нажал на кнопку, и штука энергично завибрировала. Котёнок тут же начал охоту.

Рей закрыла глаза и сжала бёдра, полная решимости победить эту ужасную неконтролируемую реакцию. Ради всего святого, это была _игрушка для кота_ в виде _монстра из «Звёздных войн»_ , а Рей уже намокла из-за того, как эта штука жужжала на паркете.

– С тобой всё нормально?

Рей подпрыгнула, широко распахнув глаза.

– Да! Абсолютно нормально, – сказала она пронзительным голосом.

Бен стоял в шаге от неё, такой большой и задумчивый, и горячий, и чёрт, теперь у него был котёнок. Большой мужчина, крошечный котёнок, и _аргхххх,_ Рей конкретно встряла.

– Ты какая-то красная, – он поднял руку и накрыл её щёку ладонью, и Рей не смогла не прильнуть к его прикосновению. – Ты уверена, что хорошо себя чувствуешь? Могу я как-то… помочь тебе?

Она издала стон, писклявый звук застрял у неё в горле.

– Нет, я в порядке. Просто… жарко.

Он одобрительно хмыкнул. Его взгляд скользнул по телу Рей, и ладно, его взгляд и впрямь был жадным, Рей это не привиделось.

– Дай мне знать, если я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать.

 _Бзз-бзз,_ жужжала игрушка, её щупальца вились по полу. _Бзз-бзз._

Теперь Бен смотрел на её губы. Она испачкалась? Рей облизнула их, и он приблизился.

– Я хочу тебе помочь, – мягко сказал Бен. – Позволь мне помочь тебе, пожалуйста.

Она наклонилась, зачарованная его медовым взглядом и мягкими губами. Конечно, один поцелуй никому не навредит…

Что-то ударилось о лодыжку Рей. Она опустила взгляд и увидела, как Кайло последовал за игрушкой, которая только что врезалась ей в ногу. Котёнок прыгнул, вонзая свои острые как бритва когти ей в лодыжку, и впился зубами в кожу.

Она взвизгнула и отскочила, пытаясь скинуть с себя зверька, но тот вцепился крепко, как колючка.

– Ай-ай-ай! – она не хотела ранить треклятое существо, но было ужасно больно.

– Кайло, нет, – Бен пригнулся к котёнку, схватил его туловище своей большой ладонью и начал пытаться оторвать когти от кожи Рей. Котёнок мстил руке, Бен вскрикнул и отпрянул. После этого котёнок сбежал, снова погнавшись за рафтаром и оставив обоих Рей и Бена кровоточить и проклинать всё на свете.

Пять минут спустя они сидели на диване в его кабинете, перевязывая раны друг друга. На предплечье и левой руке Бена были свежие царапины, а из ноги Рей сочилась кровь.

– Может, завести кота было плохой идеей, – сказал Бен, глядя, как Рей наносит обезболивающее на его самую глубокую царапину. – Я думал, они спокойные и независимые.

Она посмотрела на него, всё возбуждение из-за вибрирующего рафтара полностью исчезло.

– Взрослые коты, шалтай-болтай. Не котята.

Он нахмурил брови.

– «Шалтай-болтай»?

Она вздохнула.

– Мы так в Британии говорим, это как глупец. Вы и шалтай-болтай, и глупец, и я поверить не могу, что вы посчитали это хорошей идеей.

– Эй, – запротестовал он. – Я думал, тебе понравится.

– Котёнок?

Его щёки отчего-то вспыхнули.

– А-ага. Котёнок. Само собой.

Рей взглянула на крошечного убийцу, который сейчас свернулся очаровательным калачиком под столом Бена. Она вздохнула.

– Ладно, хорошо. Он очень милый. Но завтра я приду в джинсах.

– О нет… – Бен закрыл рот, сдержав всплеск своих эмоций.

Она на него покосилась.

– Что?

– Ничего. Просто… не нужно подстраиваться под Кайло. Или под меня. Я найду, с кем его оставить.

Рей улыбнулась Бену, уже простив его за то, что он привнёс в её жизнь крошечного котёнка-психопата и ещё одну вибрирующую штуку. Как она могла противиться этому серьёзному взгляду и покрасневшим кончикам его ушей?

– Всё в порядке, Бен. Я уверена, он со временем исправится.

– Эх, да, – он стянул рукав вниз, закрыв кучу наклеенных пластырей. – У меня никогда не было кота, но они, наверное, похожи на собак. Легко поддаются дрессировке.

Рей не хватило духу сказать ему, что нет, кошки вообще ни разу не похожи на собак, и его жизнь, скорее всего, в ближайшие годы превратится в ад.

– Удачи, – сказала она, нежно погладив его пострадавшую руку.

***

_Десятый день без мастурбации._

Рей чувствовала себя так, будто пережила апокалипсис, и сейчас записывала свои мысли в изодранный дневник для историков будущего.

_На вибрирующий телефон реакция ослабла. Незначительно. На зубную щётку – нет. На электробритву – нет. На рафтара – нет._

Бен продолжал приносить Кайло в офис, хотя и установил большую огороженную игровую площадку для чёрного исчадия ада. К сожалению, игрушку-рафтара он тоже продолжал приносить в офис, и котёнок охереть как его любил, поэтому Рей приходилось слушать жужжание по несколько раз на дню.

Когда уже её лишения принесут пользу? Потому что на данный момент эффект был таков – к возбуждению добавилась раздражительность, а триггер на вибрирующие звуки и не думал никуда деваться.

В течение каждого рабочего дня она была ворчливой и выполняла поручения с энтузиазмом меньше обычного, хотя долбить пальцами по клавиатуре Рей начала решительнее. Ей нужно было выплеснуть своё разочарование _хоть на что-нибудь._

Рей была в кабинете Бена, делала заметки во время телефонной конференции, когда снова включился рафтар. Потом телефон Бена завибрировал. И ещё раз. И снова.

Она была возбуждена и раздражена, и если бы существовало слово _«возбуждражена»,_ то оно описало бы сейчас состояние Рей как нельзя лучше.

– Вы можете отключить эту штуку? – она огрызнулась на Бена, как только увидела, что он выключил микрофон.

Он выглядел удивлённым.

– Будильник? Я думал, тебе нравится, – Бен вздрогнул, будто сказал что-то не то.

– Вы думали, мне это _нравится?_ – Рей вскочила и швырнула блокнот на пол. – Если вы пытаетесь отвлечь меня, то у вас превосходно получается! Я готова… готова вот-вот…

– Готова что? – Бен наклонился ближе, его глаза блестели, будто с азартом.

– Я возвращаюсь на своё рабочее место, – объявила она, развернулась и ушла.

Чёртов Бен Соло и его будильник, и дурацкая игрушка для кота, и широкие плечи, и, возможно, огромный член. Рей ударилась лбом об стол, пытаясь унять жажду. В эту секунду её телефон пиликнул. Пришло уведомление от приложения для отслеживания менструального цикла.

_Один день до овуляции._

Господи Иисусе.

***

Рей постучала в дверь его кабинета и нажала на ручку.

– Тук-тук, я собираюсь домой. Нужно что-ни…

По кабинету разнеслось громкое жужжание. К счастью, оно звучало слишком механическим, поэтому показатель возбуждения Рей не взлетел до небес, но всё-таки заставил подпрыгнуть.

– Что за…

Бен Соло лыбился ей со своего места, где он стоял над какой-то чашей, держа в руке… _миксер?_

– О, – он перекрикнул шум. – Я готовлю пирожные «брауни».

По его столу были разбросаны разные ингредиенты для выпечки – в том числе липкие скорлупки от яиц и пакет муки.

Рей уставилась на вращающиеся венчики и миску коричневого теста. Какого хрена вообще происходило?

Она разложила факты по полочкам. Бен чистил зубы и брился в офисе, что означало нарушение его личного графика. Он купил кота, чтобы было не так одиноко. Он тут, блин, гнездо вил, что ли, или типа того, теперь готовя пирожные в офисе.

Все признаки указывают на одно: кое у кого случился нервный срыв.

Решительно настроенная помочь своему боссу как можно скорее Рей замаршировала к стене и вытащила миксер из розетки.

– Эй! – запротестовал он. – Я готовлю.

– Бен Соло, – Рей подбоченилась. – Вы потрясающий босс и замечательный человек, но в последние несколько недель я очень о вас беспокоюсь.

Он держал миксер над чашей, куда сейчас с венчиков методично капало жидкое тесто.

– Беспокоишься? – спросил он после долгой паузы.

– Да, – Рей осторожно забрала у него миксер и положила на полотенце – слава богу, Бен подумал об этом заранее – около клавиатуры. – Вы чистите зубы в офисе. Купили кота. Готовите брауни, – она тяжело сглотнула. – Вы недавно расстались с девушкой или типа того?

– Что? – Бен несколько раз моргнул. – Нет, конечно, нет. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, ты же знаешь. Точнее, с тех пор, как ты… Неважно. Я в порядке.

Она прищурилась, глядя на него и пытаясь понять, что происходит в этой его прекрасной и дурной башке.

– По вам так не скажешь. Вы так выглядите, будто у вас срыв.

В этот момент включился рафтар – видимо, Кайло ударил лапой по кнопке. Рей вся вздрогнула – от головы до кончиков пальцев – и затем оперлась руками о стол, глубоко дыша и пытаясь сохранить самообладание.

– Вот, – сказал Бен, указывая на неё.

– Что?

Его щёки снова порозовели.

– Я не переживаю срыв, Рей. Я просто… – он снова указал на неё. – _Вот это._

– Бен, – она нахмурилась ему в ответ. – Ваши слова не имеют смысла, и это вообще не поможет решить вашу проблему.

Он запустил руку в свои волосы и провёл по шевелюре, как обычно делал во время напряжённых переговоров по телефону.

– Ладно! – он едва не кричал. – Я скажу тебе правду.

– Ну… да, – сказала Рей, сбитая с толку его агрессией. – Было бы чудесно.

Он обвинительно ткнул на неё пальцем.

– Я делал всё это _для тебя_. Ну, для себя. И тебя. _Из-за_ тебя, – он подвигал челюстью и шагнул в сторону, по всей видимости, решив вырвать себе волосы у корней. – Это звучит ужасно.

– Не ужасно, – медленно ответила Рей, осторожно приближаясь, словно Бен был раненым зверем. У него и впрямь был нервный срыв? – Просто непонятно.

Он повернулся к ней.

– Ты заводишься, когда мой телефон вибрирует? – требовательно спросил он. – Ответь мне честно.

Рей раскрыла рот и начала лепетать:

– Я… эм-м… я… это просто… эм-м-м…

Его телефон тут же завибрировал, и Рей дёрнулась.

– Вот, – сказал Бен, решительно приближаясь к ней. – Ты вздрогнула. Сводишь ноги вместе. Твои щёки розовеют.

О господи. Это кошмар.

– Простите, – пробормотала Рей. – Это, эм-м, рефлекс Павлова. Из-за… нет, знаете, неважно.

– Потому что ты пользуешься вибратором, – прямо сказал Бен. – Я взрослый, можешь так и сказать.

Она использовала куда больше, чем _один_ вибратор, но Бену знать об этом было необязательно.

– Ладно, – отрезала она. – Да. Я завожусь от вибрирующих звуков, понятно? И это, кстати, значит, что последние две недели я провела словно в аду. Что с вами не так? Чистите зубы в офисе, и бреетесь, и купили этого идиотского рафтара и… – Рей резко замолчала, вытаращив глаза от озарения. – Погодите… вы делали всё это нарочно?

Бен смотрел на неё как потерянный щеночек, выразительные карие глаза наполнялись отчаянием.

– Да.

Она была уже не в состоянии обработать полученную информацию.

– Но… почему?

Он шагнул ближе и опустил руки ей на талию. _Большие руки._ Рей вздрогнула от ощущения его пальцев, заключивших её словно в клетку.

– Потому что я хочу тебя, – прямо сказал Бен. – Я думал, может, если ты возбудишься, то сделаешь первый шаг, – он скривился. – Звучит глупо, да?

– Ну да, – но Рей сейчас улыбалась как идиотка, в животе словно порхали бухие в хлам бабочки, а сердце поскакало галопом как нечто, к чему она уже не была в состоянии подобрать сравнение. – Ты действительно меня хочешь?

– Очень, – прошептал он, мечась чувственным взглядом от её глаз к губам. – Это меня убивает.

– Почему ты просто ничего не сказал? – Рей обвила руками его шею и приблизилась, их тела почти соприкасались. Ей пришлось наклонить голову назад, чтобы смотреть на него.

– Потому что я трус? А ты на меня работаешь? – он покачал головой. – Я пытался подавить свои чувства, но думаю, этот план провалился, когда я увидел, как ты отреагировала на мой вибрирующий телефон. Я подумал, может, узнал бы, нравлюсь ли я тебе, если бы и дальше приносил разные вибрирующие девайсы в офис, – он поёжился. – Вау, это и впрямь ни разу не звучит разумнее и на второй раз.

Это совсем, совсем не звучало разумно, но Рей было всё равно. Только что случился, вероятно, лучший момент в её жизни.

– Я без ума от тебя, – сказала она, проведя рукой по волосам, как мечтала уже многие месяцы. – И я всю неделю ходила возбуждённая, но старалась не вести себя непрофессионально.

Он улыбнулся ей.

– Рей, я принёс в офис кота. Не уверен, что возможно повести себя более непрофессионально.

Она бросила взгляд в сторону Кайло, который упорно пытался сбежать из своего вольера.

– Ты же не купил котёнка только ради того, чтобы был повод принести вибрирующую игрушку, правда?

Бен неловко усмехнулся.

– Конечно нет. Я же не совсем того, – Рей продолжила сверлить его взглядом, пока он не сломался. – Ладно, может быть, – признал Бен. – Но я и раньше думал о том, чтобы завести кота. Клянусь, я не совсем из ума выжил.

Она хихикнула, очарованная осознанием того, что Бен отчаялся не меньше неё. Рей была не одинока в этом чувстве.

Они потратили достаточно времени, ходя вокруг да около, поэтому Рей поднялась на носочки и прижалась к его губам своими.

Бен застонал от удовольствия и притянул её к себе крепче. Он был таким большим, что Рей чувствовала себя поглощённой им полностью, её тело оказалось в заточении его сильных рук. Она приоткрыла рот, и Бен скользнул языком внутрь, сначала немного, потом глубже.

Это было лучше любой фантазии. Его губы были мягкими, но целовал он со жгучей силой. Руки Бена блуждали по её телу, одна скользнула в волосы, другая ласкала зад.

– Я мечтал об этой заднице, – промурлыкал он, сжимая её ягодицу. Другая рука сжала волосы у корней, наклоняя голову в сторону, чтобы открыть доступ к шее. – Мечтал целовать тебя везде, вкусить тебя, – Бен проложил дорожку из поцелуев по её горлу ниже и оставил отметину на нежной коже между шеей и плечом.

– Я тоже, – сказала она, с неистовством расстёгивая его рубашку. Рей удалось выправить её из штанов и расстегнуть наполовину, но Бен не переставал покусывать и целовать её шею и ключицы, мешая Рей раздеть его. – Пора это снять.

Вместо того, чтобы повиноваться, Бен подхватил её на руки и мягко уложил на диван, после чего забрался на неё сверху. Рей задрала юбку до пояса и развела ноги, чтобы он поместился. Когда их тела оказались на местах, Рей и Бен застонали в унисон.

Они продолжили обжиматься, вместе двигая бёдрами и лаская тела друг друга повсюду. Прежде чем Рей успела расстегнуть его оставшиеся пуговицы, Бен стянул с неё блузку и лифчик, после чего, наконец, помог ей и скинул с себя рубашку. У Рей перехватило дыхание при виде его обнажённой мускулистой груди, но Бен не дал ей долго наслаждаться зрелищем, в очередной раз опустившись к ней с поцелуем.

– С тобой так хорошо, – шепнул Бен, пока Рей извивалась под ним, потираясь киской о выпуклость в его штанах. Соски упирались в его сильную грудь, заставляя Рей дрожать.

Подавляемое последние десять дней возбуждение дало о себе знать во всю силу. В ушах стучала кровь, киска пульсировала, а кожа стала гиперчувствительной.

– Пожалуйста, Бен, – выдохнула она. – Мне очень нужно кончить.

– Я знаю, детка, – он выпрямился, сорвал с неё юбку и трусики, после чего скинул с себя остатки одежды, обнажая мускулистые бёдра и твёрдый идеальный член. Рей тут же потянулась к нему. Ей нужно было касаться его, целовать, сосать, трахать… но Бен отступил, покачав головой. – Ещё рано, – сказал он с ухмылкой и направился к своему столу.

– Вернись, – заскулила Рей, приподнявшись на локтях.

К счастью, это он и сделал, его великолепный член колыхался с каждым шагом Бена к ней. Рей едва сумела отвести от него взгляд и увидела, что Бен выглядит словно охотник, торжествующе преподносящий военные трофеи даме своего сердца. В левой руке был презерватив. А в правой…

– Ох, – новая волна возбуждения ударила ей между ног при виде его большой умелой руки, в которой был зажат розовый вибратор. Она узнала модель – на самом деле у неё дома был похожий, поэтому Рей знала, что эффект будет умопомрачительный. – Бен, ты не обязан…

– Чш-ш, – он опустился на колени между её ног. – Раз у меня появилась возможность довести тебя до оргазма, можешь не сомневаться, что это будет лучший оргазм в твоей жизни, – он отложил презерватив и включил игрушку.

Этот нежный гул был тем самым звуком, которого Рей так не хватало последние десять дней. Она выгнулась от предвкушения, и, когда Бен прижал игрушку ей между ног, Рей была потеряна.

– О чёрт, – выругалась она, потираясь затылком о диван. Её бёдра приподнялись, но Бен опустил их свободной рукой, не переставая обводить круги вокруг клитора. – Бен, это потрясающе…

Он провёл игрушкой по влажным внутренним губам и на несколько уровней повысил мощность вибратора, снова прижав к клитору. Бен обводил восхитительные круги, лаская чувствительный бутон и вызывая трепет внизу её живота.

– Пожалуйста, – умоляла она, почти сходя с ума от нужды. – Пожалуйста, доведи меня до оргазма.

Она почувствовала давление у входа, и затем один из его мощных пальцев скользнул внутрь, пока другая рука продолжала водить игрушкой вокруг клитора. К первому пальцу добавился второй, и он начал массировать её, касаясь подушечками пальцев чувствительной точки на передней внутренней стенке влагалища. Рей извивалась, отдаваясь его власти, всё её внимание было сосредоточено на жгучем, почти невыносимом удовольствии, которое он возбуждал у неё между ног.

Вибрации снова усилились, и Рей сдалась. Она кончила с криком, сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев, Бен не переставал массировать точку G. Но он не сбавлял обороты, давя на её чувствительный клитор только сильнее и продолжая трахать пальцами, и первый оргазм Рей за секунды перелился во второй. В уголках её глаз появились слёзы, когда на неё обрушилась волна, заставляя дрожать и проклинать всё на свете.

Он прекратил, только когда Рей убрала его руку. Клитор пульсировал, а киска сжалась, когда Бен вытащил пальцы.

– Чёрт подери, – сказала Рей, глядя на него и моргая, ошеломлённая. Она чувствовала себя одновременно измотанной и возбуждённой.

Бен явно был горд собой, и заслуженно.

– Неплохо, да?

Она закатила глаза.

– Да, у тебя талант. А теперь иди сюда и трахни меня.

Его не нужно было просить дважды. Он разорвал упаковку презерватива, раскатал его по длине и пристроился у Рей между ног. Бен остановился, чтобы откинуть с её лба прядь волос, и он смотрел на неё таким взглядом, что у Рей внизу живота всё сжалось. Взгляд Бена был таким тёплым, а небольшой румянец на щеках говорил о его желании.

– Готова? – спросил он, когда член прижался к её влажному входу.

– Да, – Рей потянулась вниз и направила его. Он утонул в ней одним плавным движением, и у Рей перехватило дыхание. Её складочки распухли и стали чувствительнее после оргазмов, а он был огромный, растягивая её до предела. Было так узко, что она могла поклясться, что чувствует, как он пульсирует внутри неё, зажатый внутренними стенками.

– Всё нормально? – Бен крепко держал руки рядом с её головой, сжав плечи и пытаясь удержаться над ней, не двигаясь.

Рей подвигала бёдрами, проверяя ощущения. Он был немного толще её самой большой игрушки – а это уже кое о чём говорило – но Рей чувствовала себя неописуемо хорошо.

– Ммм. Больше, чем «нормально», – она приподняла колени выше и качнула бёдрами.

Бен застонал.

– Хочешь большего?

Рей обняла его за шею.

– Да, пожалуйста.

Бен дал ей большее. Начал медленно, двигаясь вперёд-назад на несколько сантиметров, но, когда Рей намокла сильнее, Бен стал толкаться в неё быстрее. Он вытащил почти полностью и затем ворвался назад до конца, Рей вскрикнула и уткнулась лицом в его плечо.

– Ещё, – потребовала она, голос Рей глухо прозвучал у его кожи.

Он делал это снова и снова, врезаясь в неё в контролируемом ритме. Ровность его толчков дала Рей понять, что это будет не быстрый перепихон – Бен был мужчиной сильным и выносливым и собирался довести её до состояния немыслимого наслаждения.

Будто в доказательство её догадки, он встал на колени между её ног и схватил за бёдра как за рычаг, продолжая насаживаться. Смена позиции открыла Рей потрясающий вид – пульсирующий низ его живота, а когда она вытянула шею, то увидела, как его блестящий от смазки член скользит внутрь и наружу. Непристойное зрелище заставило Рей сжаться вокруг него, и Бен глухо застонал в ответ.

Он потянулся в сторону и снова схватил вибратор.

– Сейчас ты кончишь, – сообщил он, будто просто констатировал факт. Если Бен сказал, что она кончит, значит, она кончит, и всё тут. Он включил игрушку и прижал жужжащий силикон к клитору, не переставая толкаться в неё в размеренном темпе и удерживая неподвижно – другая рука всё ещё сжимала её бедро.

Рей выгнула спину и громко застонала. Она сильно намокла, с каждым толчком появлялся непристойный хлюпающий звук, но вибратору как-то удалось заставить её намокнуть ещё больше. Бен сосредоточил это сильное покалывание на её чувствительном комочке нервов, доставляя всё большее удовольствие. Он усилил скорость вибраций и собственный ритм, и Рей отдалась третьему оргазму. Она каталась на волне горячего, головокружительного удовольствия долгие секунды, её киска пульсировала, крепко сжимая член.

Он отложил вибратор, затем вытащил и перевернул Рей, подталкивая вперёд, пока она не прижалась к подлокотнику. Бен снова погрузился в неё, и новый угол позволил ему войти невероятно глубоко. Он схватил её бёдра, врезаясь жёсткими, агрессивными толчками, и Рей оставалось только принимать его, изо всех сил вцепившись в подлокотник дивана. Её рот был широко открыт, а глаза блестели от удовольствия. Как он мог быть в этом настолько хорош?

– Ты теперь моя, – сказал он ей, когда его движения стали более резкими. – Вот что это значит, – одна из рук ненадолго покинула её бедро, и на подушку рядом с ней что-то упало: вибратор. – Используй его.

Рей всхлипнула. Её клитор был таким чувствительным, и она уже кончила больше раз подряд, чем когда-либо.

– Я не знаю…

– Это не просьба, – он вцепился в неё пальцами крепче. У неё наверняка останутся синяки от его хватки, и осознание этого её взволновало. – Ты кончишь для меня ещё раз, Рей.

Рей вздрогнула, включила вибратор на минимальной мощности и поднесла к своей киске. Она не решалась коснуться игрушкой клитора, но тогда он сильно вошёл в неё, прижимая прямо к вибратору. Рей сдалась, беспомощная перед искушением нового оргазма. Она держала игрушку у клитора, полностью отдавшись в распоряжение Бена.

Она никогда мастурбировала до перевозбуждения, всегда останавливаясь, когда клитор начинал молить о пощаде. Чувство было сильным, болезненным в приятном смысле слова, и по щекам Рей потекли слёзы, когда она вздрогнула от ощущения.

Бен чертыхался, врезаясь в неё, и она чувствовала, что он близок к оргазму. Настроенная повиноваться ему, Рей повысила мощность вибратора, чтобы как можно скорее кончить. По её телу пронеслась сильная дрожь, пуская судорожные волны удовольствия, заставившие Рей захныкать. Бен вскрикнул, вошёл в неё до основания и замер, дрожа от собственного оргазма.

Рей отбросила игрушку от несчастного клитора и обессилено опустила голову к подлокотнику дивана, задыхаясь. Бен прильнул к ней, прижался грудью к её спине, и ненадолго они так и остались лежать, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Наконец он вытащил и поднялся, чтобы прибраться. Рей всё ещё была слишком взволнована и чувствительна, чтобы двигаться, поэтому была рада, когда Бен вернулся и поднял её безвольное тело. Он опустился на диван и усадил Рей себе на колени, и она уткнулась лицом в его шею, прижимаясь ближе.

– Это, – сказал он хрипло, – было невероятно.

Она одобрительно хмыкнула и коснулась губами его горла, наслаждаясь солёным вкусом его кожи. Было приятно осознавать, что этот до нелепого идеальный мужчина так старался ради неё, что вспотел.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – он погладил её волосы, позволяя длинным прядям проскальзывать между пальцами, словно воде.

– Болит, – признала она. – Но в хорошем смысле. Я никогда в жизни так бурно не кончала.

– Бедняжка.

– Да, бедняжка. В следующий раз я, наверное, не выживу.

Он поцеловал её в лоб, и Рей почувствовала изгиб его губ на своей коже.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы случился следующий раз?

Рей отодвинулась, глядя на него с неверием.

– Хм-м, определённо. Горячий босс, по которому я сохла месяцами, только что оттрахал меня до потери пульса, в том числе с помощью вибратора. _И_ у него есть котёнок. Я пропала.

Будто поняв, что его обсуждают, Кайло громко запищал. Бен поморщился.

– Кажется, да, у меня теперь точно есть котёнок. Думаешь, он через несколько месяцев угомонится?

Учитывая знания Рей о кошках, ответом было большое жирное «нет». Но она рассудила, что дьяволёнок-кот помог им сойтись, поэтому она будет не в силах винить его за плохое поведение. Плюс, Кайло и в самом деле был милым.

– Какая разница? – спросила она. – Думаю, ты застрял с ним. И со мной. Если хочешь, так и будет.

Бен чуть отодвинулся и заключил её лицо в ладони. Его карие глаза были светлыми и серьёзными, наполненными такой нежностью, что сердце Рей затрепетало.

– Я хочу застрять с тобой до тех пор, пока нужен тебе. Ты – самое светлое, что есть в моей жизни. Может, я и ухаживал за тобой наистраннейшим из всевозможных способов, но это сработало, поэтому тебе теперь некуда отступать.

Рей хихикнула.

– Я и не собиралась, – затем она вспомнила кое о чём. – Так, у тебя же ещё есть тесто для пирожных? Инструкция о том, как быть моим парнем, пункт первый: я много ем.

– Я это понял в тот день, когда ты начала здесь работать и холодильник оказался забит едой, но каким-то образом ты умудрилась и мои объедки стащить, которые я выбросить собирался, – он усмехнулся. – Хорошо, дорогая. Давай заберём кота, тесто и поедем домой. _Ко мне_ домой, если что, – его улыбка стала коварнее. – И не забудь вибратор.


End file.
